


Deal.

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [21]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Bossy Stiles, Bottom Stiles, Boypussy, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Stiles, PWP, Pet Names, Posessive Derek, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slight Dubious Content, Squirting, Top Derek, Tumblr Prompt, double penatration, mating bench, needy Stiles, pack meeting, slight Breeding Kink, slight D/s, slutty stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:</p><p>So if you are still taking prompts: little boypussy, omega stiles is a present for derek to do as he pleases with, and derek straps him to a breeding bench and breeds him in both holes (obvi knotting) and maybe toys in there too idk THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ARA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Derek asks for him at the meeting, pack peace treaty between the Hales and the Band of teens an when their Alpha Scott offers him ‘anything’ Derek takes another look at the gorgeous, mouthy omega and practically purrs ‘I want him.’ 

He hadn’t expected Stiles to grin and punch and Scott’s arm declaring  _‘Deal!’_  before the wolf can even argue but he had, and Derek had felt a wave of delight mingled with a need to fucking own roll over him, watching hungrily as Stiles bounded towards him. 

Still though, as much as he’d wanted the lithe teen, he wasn’t some asshole. He let the guy settle in, make himself at home in the Hale loft, kept him fed and warm and smiling (apparently the kid really enjoyed Netflix.) 

He’d wait for Stiles to say yes, because he was a gentleman damn it. Even if the way Stiles licked those pink lips and made them shine had his cock aching at the sheer  _obscenity_  of it.

Anyway, that day when he’d returned home after a visit for negotiations and the usual ‘he’s fine not hurt at all’ meeting with Stiles’ father to find the house utterly silent, aside from low moans ringing from upstairs. 

It was the smell that really got him though, had his fangs dropping and his cock filling so fast he felt a little dizzy, grabbing for the door as sugar and lemon assaulted his senses. 

God it made his mouth water, his wolf pacing under his skin, his blood singing as he scented the air, tried to drag it in deep, legs moving without his permission, racing him towards the source of it. 

_Stiles._

 

* * *

 

 

His bedroom door is open, just slightly a ridiculous trail of scattered condoms lining the floor and, really? He’s a werewolf the omega knows full well they aren’t needed. 

He shoves aside the door with a snarl, skin itching at the sheer heat in the air. his claws are curled slightly, pinching into his palms as he trembles to a halt, drinking in the sight before him, a broken moan punched from his chest.

Stiles is naked, glorious, glistening, pale skin tinged pink _naked._ His arms are stretched up, gripping at the beam of wood above him, gorgeous, strong thighs quaking as he moves fucking himself down, down onto the thick pink dildo under him, sloppy omega cunt drenched, wet and open. 

He whimpers, his wolf practically salivating as he takes in the mating bench (a fucking mating bench that isn't his, it’s fucking Stiles’) now adorning his floor as the writhing, mewling omega attached to it. 

He all but tears his clothes, struggling with his jeans as his claws sharpen, his jaw aching with the need to bite and claim. Stiles smells so good, so fucking sweet and so close Derek can taste him. Wants to taste him, wants to lick and suck at that pretty pussy while the boy screams and cums above him. 

“D-Der’k”

He startles a little, prowling forward at the slur of his name, reaching out slowly, checking Stiles face for anything but a pretty blush. 

“Look at you, little omega. Fucking yourself in my room in heat like this, already stretching yourself out for my knot. Wanting me to breed you.”

Stiles lets out a pleased little sigh, rocking down onto the fake cock under him, the wet slurp of his cunt trying to hold it in causing the Alpha to rumble, growling low, his cock pulsing, tip glistening with precum. 

“I was waiting for a sign, a sign not this. But fuck you’re that eager, baby.” 

He’s practically cooing as he drags the rough pad of his thumb over Stiles’ nipple, shifting forward, leaning to lick at the swollen red of the omega’s mouth, smirking when Stiles keens and surges up, fucking his tongue into the Alpha’s mouth. 

“So needy, Stiles.”

“Yes, yes.  _please!”_

He grunts as he pulls back, dropping his hand down, reaching to cup at Stiles hot little pussy as it clenches about the cock, rubbing his fingers over the wet folds, groaning when Stiles’ head falls back, mouth open for biting as Derek rubs at his clit, pinches it teasingly. 

“I’ll knot you, you know. Breed you like a good little bitch, stuff you full of my cum ‘til you can’t fucking walk, all while you fuck yourself on this fake cock. Hmm? Would you like that pet?”

Stiles nods, frantic and hazy, eyes glazing over, hips jerking erratically. 

He can’t help his breathless chuckle as he moves away, reaching blindly for his draw of lube, eyes locked to the bouncing, desperate teen before him. 

“Tell you what, pretty boy. I’m gonna fuck your pretty ass open, get it spread wide and wrecked. Then you’re going to spread those legs nice and easy for me and I’m going to mount your hungry little cunt while you stuff your ass full of that fake cock you’re so fond of.”

He moves as he speaks, practically stalks around the boy, following the flush of his skin with his mouth, biting and licking over the omega’s neck, sucking dark marks into the sweetness of his skin, his hand dropping to squeeze that firm little ass.

“Oh G-God, you’re gonna kill me.”

He snorts when Stiles bucks, body shaking apart, little cries falling from his mouth as the omega cums from the image alone, the sharp sting of the Alpha’s teeth on his neck. 

He careful to hide his claws as he coats his fingers in lube, tosses aside the bottle and shifts to rub one finger over the twitch of the omega’s little hole. 

Stiles gasps and he pushes one finger deep, stilling when Stiles shouts, back arching, ass clenching around him making his cock twitch eagerly. 

Fuck, he can’t help but press kisses over the omega’s shoulder, his other hand wrapping about the boys body, rubbing his fingers over the slick of Stiles’ cunt, rubbing hard in little circles as he works his finger in and out deep, all the while marking up that flawless pale flesh. 

Stiles makes the most delicious sounds, fucking himself desperately, pushing back and forth like he can’t choose between Derek’s hands, his hea pressing into Derek’s shoulder as the Alpha works, breathing hard through his nose his dick fucking aching when Stiles babbles breathlessly, bows up and cums again, hot wave of slick coating Derek’s hand and the dildo. 

“Jesus.”

He’s got three fingers buried in the hot tunnel of the Omega’s ass and he can’t - he fucking can’t wait anymore, his skin damp with sweat and his fangs itching, dragging his hand away, moving in front of the gasping teen, grabbing for firm thighs, pulling the boy up effortlessly. 

“Use your hands, baby, spread that pretty ass for me while I breed your swollen little cunt.”

He practically leers when Stiles Scrambles to obey, dropping down a little, shifting thankful for the benches height when he drops Stiles down, pushing his cock into the wet, burning folds of the omega’s pussy, groaning as he tilts his head to watch the way the dildo vanishes with a fucking filthy squelch into the teens ass. 

“Derek!”

He moans, low and desperate at the need in Stiles’ voice, the way the omega’s shaking against him, his hot little pussy pulsing around his cock, milking him like a fucking fist, his hips jerking, fucking into the tightness of it. 

He’s breathless, burying his face in Stiles neck as the omega goes pliant against him, so deep in the throes of it that when Derek starts hard, fast snaps of his hips Stiles only groans and bites hard at his lips demanding ( _de-fucking-manding_ ) “more” and “harder” like he’s gagging for it.

Stiles is so responsive against him, so eager to please and completely shameless about what he wants, loud and - Jesus Derek’s going to cum. 

“Stiles.”

He practically snarls his omega’s name, fucking deep when the teen let’s out a sweet little gasp and starts clamping down around him, eyes wide an glaze over, cheeks a deep red. 

“Knot me, knot me now! Now, now please, I wanna cum on it, I wanna feel it, g’ve it to me!”

He’s so startled by force of Stiles words that he snaps his teeth at Stiles’ skin once more, his knot swelling, thick and sensitive, locking into Stiles’ dripping cunt as Derek fucking howls his orgasm, clawing at the omega’s thighs, trying hard not to rop him when Stiles screams a sharp “fuck yes” and fucking squirts all over his knot, muscles locking down, going rigid and silent, eyes wide. 

Stiles is so pretty when he cums, eyelashes fluttering, looking so vonurable that Derek kisses him like a man possessed, easing the omega up from the toy and the bench, stumbling them over to the bed as smoothly as he can, still spurting strings of cum into Stiles’ body. 

Their curled up together, Stiles’ fingers in his hair, his hands rubbing soothingly over the marks on his omega’s skin when Stiles mumbles a sleepy. 

“10/10 would fuck again. Do you agree to these terms?”

He can’t help but grin, poking one of the bruises teasingly.

He does however huff out low when Stiles pulls at his hair, snickering evil. 

“Deal.”


End file.
